Le destin des Dragons
by soleil-d-hiver
Summary: Quelques années après la bataille final, Hermione découvre celle qu'elle aurai du être! Son destin la rattrape,et elle devra se battre face à son mari:Malfoy, face à ses amis et face aux derniers mangemorts qui veulent sa mort
1. Magouilles aux manoir

Par une nuit froide de novembre, une faible lumière rompait la monotonie sordide d'un imposant manoir! Dans la profonde campagne anglaise, où seuls les sorciers pouvaient percevoir cette demeure, deux hommes et une femme discutaient tranquillement, dans une pièce sombre mais néanmoins luxueuse!

Mme Malfoy discutait paisiblement à coté de son mari avec un ami de celui ci, toujours propre à elle même, elle était dans sa robe couleur prune d'une grande beauté, parée d'une longue et soyeuse chevelure blonde. Elle se demandait au milieu de tout ce bazar qui résultait de l'après Voldemort, si les plans de son mari suffirait à redonné à sa famille et donc à son fils un semblant de notoriété voire de bonheur. Car oui Mme malfoy était inquiète et elle avait de nombreuse raison de l'être!

Après la guerre elle et son mari, avaient été remercié pour leur aide mais cela n'avaient pas suffit à effacer des années au sein des mangemorts. La famille Malfoy avait été dans l'obligation, au même titre que de nombreuse familles de mangemorts à payer les dégâts causés par la guerre, et il était de notoriété publique que les Malfoy étaient non seulement privés d'une grande partie de leurs biens matériels, mais encore plus de la reconnaissance voire de la crainte qu'ils inspiraient jusqu'alors!

Elle regardait son mari, les joues creuses, la mine pâle, et les cheveux grisonnant. Son mari avait été un grand homme mais maintenant....il n'y avait pas que le pays qui avait été détruit mais son mari aussi, et il été la à discuter avec un lord de « quelque chose » pour arranger ses affaires.... »des magouilles encore des magouilles » pensait narcissa! Quand cela finira t'il ?

Et à quel prix?

Il était la question de son fils, qui allait sur ces 21 ans! Son grand et beau garçon!

Son mari voulait la marier avec une comtesse quelconque, qui sortait de nulle part, qui devait être attirée par l'appât du gain! Quel gain ? son fils pardi, drago était du haut de ses 21 ans un jeune homme parfait sous tout point de vue, il était beau, riche, moins qu'un certain temps mais riche quand même, préparant une carrière plus que prometteuse dans le milieu des affaires, ayant de très bonnes manières et étant reconnu pour être l'un des meilleurs parti du pays, même si …dernièrement son avenir c'était un peu obscurci, drago restait un objet de convoitise pour toutes les midinettes qui passaient par là.

Oui elle était sorcière et alors ?

Oui elle était riche et alors ?

Apparemment elle était également promise à un brillant avenir et alors ?

Personne ne méritait un mariage arrangé, mais surtout pas son fils! D'ailleurs aucune fille de ce pays n'était digne d'épouser son fils

Peut importe que cette jeune fille possède la moitié de Angleterre et de l'Europe, peut importe que sa mère fut l'une des plus belle et puissante femme de toute la société française, peut importe que son père soit l'un des plus hauts dignitaires d'Angleterre, peut importe qui était cette jeune fille, narcissa la haïssait!

« - alors c'est d'accord Ophion, le mariage se fera dans votre manoir, mais la mariée portera notre robe de famille !

- bien Lucius, mais pour les fiançailles je me demandais s'il ne sera pas préférable de les commencer dès le bal de noël

- votre fille sera t'elle prête ?

- c'est une de Rhodes, bien sur qu'elle sera prête! Elle a ça dans le sang Lucius!

- et quand allez vous la chercher chez ses moldus ?

-ma foi, sur le champ je pense, mais elle ne vit plus chez les Granger depuis quelques temps, elle vit au centre de Londres, ou elle fait ses études d'aurore, je vous l'avais pourtant dis il me semble!

- sûrement, sûrement, alors on se voit la semaine prochaine pour signer les papiers, avec les enfants

- bien, sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai à faire. Madame Malfoy ce fût un plaisir »

Et sur ce, le comte de Rhodes s'inclina devant Mme Malfoy reposa son verre sur une commode et parti laissant seul les deux époux

Lucius se leva a son tour, apparemment ravi de son entrevu

Narcissa observait son mari quelques instants, dans sa robe verte, son mari semblait retrouver un peu de sa grandeur d'autant, un fin sourire sur ces lèvres, reflétait en effet le sentiment d'une bonne affaire, ce qui n'était pas vraiment de l'avis de narcissa

« - êtes-vous sur mon époux ?

-sur quel sujet mon amie ?

- pour drago et cette ....jeune fille? Elle a été élevé par des moldus et elle et Drago ne sont pas vraiment des amis ...

- pour 17 milliards de galions, il peut facilement devenir son ami croyez moi!

- mais sera t'il heureux?

-ce n'est pas ce que je lui demande!

- cependant...

- s'il est malheureux, il aura toujours les moyens de se divertir ailleurs ce n'est pas un problème! S'énerva Lucius

- c'est une amie à Potter Lucius!! Crois tu qu'il le laissera faire ?

- Potter, c'est justement ce qu'il y a de plus attrayant dans ce mariage!

- ce n'est donc pas l'argent?

- si, mais Potter.....Potter, réfléchissez notre fils marié à la meilleur amie de Potter, Drago sera de nouveau à sa place, parmi les ceux qui dirigent! Et part cela, il dirigera lui aussi! Les Malfoy ne sont pas finis ma chère, et Drago va nous permettre de retrouver notre train de vie et notre place dans ce monde!

-si tel est votre désir, répondit narcissa, qui comprit que quoi qu'elle dise ou fasse, rien ne ferai changer d'avis son mari!

-il l'est! Ordonner qu'on fasse chercher votre robe que vous portier a mon mariage mon amie, il est temps qu'elle serve a nouveau!...... et appelez votre fils, il est temps a lui d'assumer son rang de Malfoy ! »

Narcissa quitta la pièce, désœuvré face a la décision de son mari, malheureuse devant l'avenir plus que probant de son fils, et résolument décidée à faire que ce mariage ne se produise pas!


	2. à l'institut de formation des aurores

Dans un quartier populaire de Londres, une jeune fille de réveillait lentement dans un petite appartement assez cosy

Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulaient sur l'oreille, auréolant la jeune fille tel un ange

Hermione, s'étirait lentement, délogeant par la même occasion son chat pattenrond de sa place sur son lit. L'intérieur était cosy, tel que peut l'être un appartement d'une jeune fille de 21 ans. Sans être grand, l'appartement d'Hermione apportait tout le confort nécessaire, l'entrée donnait directement sur la cuisine qui elle donnait directement sur le salon en formant ainsi une open space. Les murs étaient couleur pêche, et donnaient un air vivifiant a la pièce, une grande baie vitrée permettant un agréable ensoleillement du salon.

La chambre était située toute au fond de l'appartement, et possède une porte, pour permettre un faux semblant d'intimité que Hermione ne possédait pas !

Elle était, dans les tons lavande, que ce soit les draps, les murs….et offrait directement un sentiment de confort et de bien être

Hermione avait fini par se lever, et était occupée à faire son lit. Elle enfila un peignoir, légèrement décoloré par les années et pénétra dans sa salle de bain qui faisait jonction à sa chambre.

Un léger regard dans le miroir suffit à notre protagoniste pour se déséspérer de sa journée, ses cheveux, tel la foret amazonienne, formait un amas compact sur sa tête. « Stupide cheveux » pensa t'elle

Sans plus de manière elle entra dans sa douche, tourna le robinet et se délecta du jet qui lui détendit les muscle du dos, qui était victime du matelas bon marché d'Hermione, permit a ses cheveux de retrouver un semblant de dignité, et fit mousser la noisette de gel douche qu'Hermione s'appliquait sur le corps.

10 min plus tard, elle sorti, empoigna sa serviette et retourna dans sa chambre, en répandant au passage quelques filets d'eau sur le parquet de sa chambre.

Vint le moment le plus difficile de sa journée, elle ouvrit son armoire et se figea sous l'effet de son intense réflexion ayant pour sujet sa tenue. Devant une armoire quasi vide, et autant a la mode que celle de son ancien professeur de métamorphose, Hermione se désespéra, mais après tout les études d'aurore ne sont pas une occasion de parader, elle prit donc comme a son habitude, ce qui lui tomba sous la main.

Un coup de baguette sur ses cheveux, pour leur rendre une ondulation plus convenable et moins aléatoire, et hop, voici note petite Hermione partie pour de nouvelles aventures !

D'un point de vue extérieur, Hermione Granger, était une jolie jeune fille de 21 ans, voire même très jolie. Elle avait de longs cheveux buns qui ondulaient jusqu'au milieu de dos, lui donnait l'air d'une nymphe a la sortie de l'eau. Elle était dynamique et élancée, ses vêtements un peu trop large pour elle et marquant une adolescence tardive lui donnait un air décontractée et de bonne copine, avec un visage fin et harmonieux, mais Hermione vivait dans son monde, un monde ou elle avant l'impression d'avoir un lapin mort sur la tête et des dents de castor. Comment lui en vouloir, puisque de nombreuses autres filles sont dans son cas !

Elle se dirigeait d'un pas déterminé vers l'institut de formation des Aurores, ou elle entamait sa 4 ème année.

Elle était brillante, bien évidement, elle était puissante, et elle était malheureusement incroyablement célèbre de ce monde ! Ce qui accentuait encore plus la pression qui régnait sur ces frêles épaules de jeune fille ! Aucune erreur permise….

Arrivée dans le hall, elle prit la direction comme chaque matin de l'amphithéâtre Dumbledore, au 3 ème étage, elle prit place comme d'habitude au 3 eme rang, seule, encore une fois !

Le cour se passa vite, est elle avait rendez vous avec Harry et Ron a la cafet. Eux aussi suivaient des études d'aurore mais ils avaient choisis des options différentes a celle d' de toute façon il était rare que l'un d » eux assistent a un cours du matin, les soirées étant en général, assez arrosées.

Elle arriva rapidement vers ses deux amis, qui étaient déjà assis à une table.

Harry, était toujours aussi maigrelet qu'a poudlard, mais était grand et imposant par son aura et sa présence ! Fiancé a Ginny depuis la bataille final, il vivait serein et croquant la vie a pleines dents

Ron, était qu'en a lui, devenu un grand et costaux gaillard, toujours roux au regard ombrageux, et était devenu l'idole des jeunes, mais n'avait d'yeux que pour notre petite Hermione, qui elle avait d'yeux pour personne !

Ces deux garçons discutaient sports, comme d'habitude, Hermione arriva et les surpris tout les deux par sa présence. Ron posa un regard langoureux sur elle pendant qu'elle prenait place, et la questionna sur sa matinée !

Le trio d'or était toujours, leurs liens plus solides que jamais, et qui durcissait encore aux fils des années !

Rare était les personnes qui avaient tentées de s'imposer dans ce trio, Ginny en avait notamment fait les frais, mais comprenait parfaitement ce qui les unissaient !

Mme Weasley, comprenait elle beaucoup moins et prenait plaisir à intervenir dans la vie de ces 3 jeunes gens, qu'elle considérait comme ces enfants, même si seul Ron était effectivement son enfant !

Soudain, un appel pas l'interphone raisonna : « Mlle Granger Hermione est priée de se rendre immédiatement dans le bureau du doyen ! »

qu'est ce que t'as fait ? s'interrogea Harry

je n'en sais rien…

bah ca doit pas être grand-chose, il doit vouloir te remettre un prix comme l'an dernier

Ron, ce prix c'était le concours inter promo de l'école…..toi aussi t'aurai pu le gagner si t'avais pas fait la rumba a la place de te battre

je n'ai pas fait la ' roumba' comme tu dis si bien, s'observai l'ennemi

c'est ca, dit harry, tu les as bien observé les ennemis…enfin surtout certaines

Ron rougit sous la critique

c'est pas vrai, arrête de m'inventer des histoires, elle racontait n'importe quoi cette fille !

ah oui ? dit harry, t'as pas couché avec elle alors ?

arrête !!!bien sur que non, dit Ron, encore plus rouge

Ecoute Ron, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose que tu sortes avec des filles, j'ai l'impression que ca te dérange qu'on parle de tes conquêtes !

Harry commençait a vraiment s'amuser de cette situation pendant que Ron hoqueta

-arrête mione….il n'y a personne

- tu sais, il parait qu'avoir des rapports sexuels répétés permet la production d'hormones….

- stop !!!!!! dit Ron, je sais mione tu me la déjà dis mais j'attends que …

- écoute Ron cette fille lambda, dont tu nous cache le nom, n'a toujours pas capté que tu l'aimais il serai peut être temps soit de tenter une approche plus direct soi de laisser tomber, ca fait combien de temps que t'es dessus ?

- mione, laisse le tranquille, dit harry, qui savait très bien l'identité de la mystérieuse jeune fille, il est amoureux c'est tout !

- si tu le dis dit Hermione, bon les gars, à toute a l'heure je dois y aller. Bisous ! »

Et sur ce, Hermione partit laissant derrière elle un Ron rouge de confusion et Harry qui se demandait si un jour cette situation aurai une conclusion.

Le chemin n'était pas long jusqu'au bureau du doyen, elle arriva face a une immense porte en chêne, et y toqua gracieusement !

Le doyen lui-même vient lui ouvrir la porte, le professeur Laran, portait malgré ses 169 ans, un air de grandeur et de fierté, qui n'avait jamais faiblit durant les nombreuses guerres qu'il eu à faire contre divers mages noirs.

Hermione pénétra dans le bureau, qui était surchargé d'arme en tout genre, que ca soir une épée romaine ou du dernier fusil de l'armée ….pourtant face a tout l'hostilité qui se dégageait d'une tel décoration, Hermione, senti sur elle un regarde bienveillant, et tourna la tête pour apercevoir un homme assit dans un des fauteuils présent.

Cet homme, devait avoir dans les 40 ans, avait belle allure, dans son costume de sorcier.

Il se leva pour accueillir la jeune fille et lui exprima sa joie de voir Hermione d'une façon qui laissait voir qu'il était issu d'un certain milieu qui se prêtait a se genre d'accueil mais également, et ca Hermione le remarqua grâce a des années d'entrainement, qu'il avait besoin de la jeune fille pour quelques projet, que ca soit un bal ou une réception, après tout, avoir un héro de guerre comme invité apportait une certain distinction a la soirée, ou pour une formation particulière a un nouveau diplômé de poudlard pour préparer le concours d'entrée de l'institut, ce qui était tout aussi courut chez les personnes pouvant se payer de tels service.

« - Mlle, vous devez vous demander ce qui m'impose de vous faire venir ici ?

-exactement….Hermione pivota sur elle-même et remarqua que le doyen avait disparu

- voyez-vous, je m'appelle Ophion de Rhodes, comte de Rhodes, et je suis ici car j'ai une importante chose à vous apprendre

Hermione regarda suspicieusement l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, depuis la fin de guerre, elle en avait eu des gens comme ca devant elle, qui lui disait qu'il serai pour elle qu'elle se lie avec telle ou telle famille, qu'elle investisse la ou la…

miss Granger, je suis heureux de vous apprendre que nous ne sommes pas de simples étrangers l'un pour l'autre, mais je voulais tout d'abord vous féliciter pour …

venez-en au faite, je vous pris ! Coupa Hermione

Euh...oui, évidement ! voyez mademoiselle, j'ai un papier qui l'atteste, preuve que je ne vous raconte pas n'importe quoi, mais vous êtes en réalité miss Hermione Marie Constance Joséphine de Rhodes, ma fille !

Pardon ?

Vous êtes

Non j'ai bien saisi tout ce que vous m'avez dit, je vous demande d'où vous vous permettez de me dire de tel inepties ?

Je me permets parce que je suis votre père pardi

C'est ca…., vous permettez mais j'ai des cours qui m'attende, j'ai perdu assez de temps avec vous

Sur ce Hermione quitta la pièce rapidement, et se disant qu'il y avait vraiment des gens qui avaient été bercés trop près du mur durant leur enfance !


	3. surprise en Première page!

Une petite review ca serait sympathique, même si c'est négatif…histoire que ca soit constructif ^^ mici et bonne lecture (enfin j'espère)

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!? » s'exclama drago malfoy en découvrant la une de son journal.

C'était un lundi matin, et comme a son habitude le jeune malfoy rentrait de son jogging, il était 7h, un vent de fraicheur soufflait encore sur la ville endormie.

Devant son petit déjeuné, le jeune bond était rouge de fureur, dépité devant les nouvelles de ce matin

Qui ne le serait pas ?

« Mariage très attendu entre le jeune malfoy, actuellement élève au sein du très prestigieux institut des affaires, et la jeune de Rhodes riche héritière, apprenti aurore, qui fut lors de la guerre contre vous savez qui, un membre fondateur du trio d'or, appelé également Granger, par soucis pur sa sécurité durant ses dernières années.

Un mariage qui réjouit les deux familles, a entendre malfoy senior :

« Oui, nous sommes, moi et ma femme très heureux du choix de Drago, notre fils ! Miss de Rhodes représente tous ce qu'on pouvait espérer pour lui, c'est une jeune femme charmant, aimable, doté d'un esprit incroyable et d'une beauté sans pareil !

Etant moi-même très ami avec le père de cette dernière, je ne peux que me réjouir que nos deux familles se réunissent sous le seau d'une telle union ! »

Pour plus d'informations concernant les fiancés, RDV page 5. »

Incroyable, non inconcevable ! ca ne pouvait qu'être une mauvaise farce !

Le journal aurait été trafiqué par blaise, qui devait l'observé à l' instant même !

Ce n'est pas possible qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ???

« BLAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAISSSE !! RAME NE TON CUL IMMEDIATEMENT !!!! Avait hurlé le serpentard !!

quoi, répondit son acolyte, qui réveillé par les cris hystérique de son colocataire, émergeât doucement de sa nuit !

quoi ? QUOI ? c'est de toi ca ?

hein ? grommela blaise, après tout il n'était que 7 h du mat, de quoi tu parle ?

du journal

hein ?

…

Montre ca ? et mais c'est granger en photo ?

Blaise s'empara du journal et pali rapidement en lisant l'article

ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ca je t'assure !!

….

Drago s'empara du journal, furibond, et transplanta rapidement au manoir malfoy laissant en plan dans la cuisine, un blaise tout étourdi de cette nouvelle et surtout sous l'effet d'un réveil sur brutal

ben puisque c'est ca ….je vais me recoucher ! » fini t'il pas conclure !

Au manoir Malfoy, drago arrivant en plein dans la salle à manger, ou ses parents prenaient leur petit déjeuner !

Narcissa, sursauta a son arrivé, et comme elle n'était pas au courant de l'article, s'inquiéta rapidement de la mine de son fils, qui était rougi par la colère et crispé d'anxiété !

Lucius lui, qui s'attendait a cette visite, s'amusa de la tête de son fils, et lui proposa un thé sur un ton enjoué et muni d'un petit sourire !

« Espèce de vieux cretin » jura interiement drago

« Qu'est ce qui t'amène de si bonne heure mon fils ? dit Lucius

- vous plaisantez, susurra drago tendu par la colere

moi ? pourquoi je plaisanterai ?

vous allez me dire que vous n'êtes pour rien dans ce torchon ?

ooooh, dit narcissa, qui blanchi devant le journal, et regarda alternativement son fils et son mari, lucius tu ne lui as quand même pas annoncé par le journal ?

vous étiez au courant mère ? et depuis quand est ce que ce complot se trame ? répondez, dit drago avec un regard accusateur vers sa mere qu'il aimait tant, et qui lui répondit en regardant son assiette et tremblotant, anxieuse de la colere de son fils

ne parle pas a ta mere comme ca, de toute façon tu le savais qu'on allait te marier !

mais granger !!

miss Hermione Marie Constance Joséphine de Rhodes, est l'un des meilleurs partis du pays, elle est belle, intelligente, riche et elle est amie avec Potter, ce qui peut que nous arranger !

c'est GRANGER !!!!

ne monte pas le ton face a moi petit avorton, lança Lucius en se levant de sa chaise, n'oublie pas qui je suis, et ce que tu es !

Lucius… tenta narcissa

Quoi ? ose me dire que c'est une mauvaise idée ? elle vaut bien parkinson, ou autre pimbêche qui polluent ton répertoire !!c'est ce qui peut arriver de mieux a notre famille et tu le sais, censé de faire l'enfant !!

Et vous arrêtez de faire l'hypocrite, vous m'avez appris à haïr cette fille toute ma vie et maintenant il faudrait que je l'épouse ? vous plaisantez

Je pensais que c'était une sang de bourbe ! mais elle est ce qu'il y a de plus pur alors maintenant qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? de toute façon les fiançailles sont lancées tu ne peux plus rien y changer !

Qui vous dit qu'elle sera d'accord ?

Mais elle n'as pas le choix, comme toi !

Vous ne connaissez pas Granger ! »

A l'autre bout de la ville, une jeune fille peinait a se réveiller ! Les cours commençaient dans 3 heures, son lit était chaud et douillet, pourquoi donc se lever ?

C'est exactement ce que se demandais Hermione !

Sauf qu'on toqua à la porte…..

« Bah il repassera plus tard !dodo »

Sauf qu'on tambourina à la porte !

« Quel emmerdeur ! Il est que 7 h !! » Hermione se leva, contrainte et forcée, enfila sa robe de chambre informe sur sa tenue de nuit, qui se résumait a un débardeur et a une culotte en coton.

L'esprit embrumé par sa nuit, fraichement interrompu, Hermione ne vit pas le bord de la porte, et son orteil non plus ! Mais elle le senti bien par contre ! Une douleur lancinante parti de son pied et remonta le long de sa jambe.

« put #in de me €de » lança Hermione, parce qu'on le sait tous, ….une porte dans le pied, ca fait mal !

Et notre mystérieux visiteur tapait toujours à la porte !

Hermione se précipita malgré la douleur, et s'apprêtais à injurier plus qu'il ne sera nécessaire cet enquiquineur, et ouvra la porte qu'une volée !

Harry s'y trouvait, l'air ….pas réveillé et complètement retourné ! En même temps il est 7 h du matin et il a le journal dans sa main !

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ca s'énerva t'il

hein ?

ca !!! dit il en balançant le journal a la tête d'Hermione, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? pourquoi tu nous a rien dit ?on est tes meilleurs amis avec Ron, je pensais qu'on se disait tout, que tu nous faisais confiance, mais non tu nous a rien dit ? qu'est ce qui t'as pris bon sang ???

hein ?, dit Hermione, complètement embrumé de son réveil sur violent, de quoi tu parle

de ton mariage !!!! avec MALFOY !!

hein ?

Hermione saisi le journal et li l'article, sa lèvre tremblant sous l'effet de la nouvelle, et jeta un regard dépité a Harry, qui lui le regard d'un air réprobateur

qu'est ce que c'est que cette connerie, dit elle

quoi ? tu n'étais pas au courant ? tu ne t'appelle pas de Rhodes alors…ouf tant mieux parce que l'espace d'un instant j'ai vraiment eu peur, non mais t'imagine toi et mal….

De Rhodes ? dit-elle en le coupant

Euh oui c'et marqué dans l'article et il dise qu'il s'agit en fait de toi, regarde, dit il en pointant la première page »

Hermione pali dangereusement, et vacilla brutalement, Harry lui tint solidement le bras pour éviter qu'elle ne dégringole et l'accompagna rapidement vers le canapé

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette blague »

« De Rhodes, dit elle à voix haute, de Rhodes, c'est pas vrai

tu connais se nom

je crois que c'es moi Harry, je crois que c'est mon nom, lâcha t'elle sous le regard perturbé du survivant

Je crois que c'est moi Hermione de Rhodes…..


	4. visite de Malfoy

Pop

On venait de transplanter chez Hermione.

Inquiet, Harry se leva rapidement et se dirigeât vers le lieu de transplantage, il jeta un regard à la dérobade dans le salon pour apercevoir malfoy, rouge de colère.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais la malfoy ? dit Harry en tenant sa baguette, se préparant ainsi à riposter en cas d'attaque.

-Je suis bien chez granger, Potter ?

-Réponds !

-A ton avis ? T'as du lire le journal ce matin, sinon tu ne seras pas la toi aussi, répliqua drago.

-Alors c'est vrai ?

-De quoi ?

-Vous êtes fiancés ?

-Que t'as dit Granger là dessus ?

-Elle est en état de choc sur son canapé. Répliqua Harry

-On est fiancés, par un contrat établit par nos parents….

-Les parents d'Hermione n'aura jamais fait ca à leur fille, s'énerva Harry, toujours la baguette a la main et avançait lentement vers son ennemi

-Ah ….je te parle de ses vrais parents Potter !

-Qu'...

-Oui ses vrais parents, qui aurai pu croire que finalement Granger s'appelait de Rhodes hein ?ben pas moi en tout cas ! Baisse ta baguette maintenant je ne suis pas là pour me battre mais pour me sortir de cette merde !

-C'est-à-dire ? Que compte tu faire, répliqua Harry sans pour autant lâcher sa baguette

-Négocier avec ma promise ! Rigola Drago

-Explique, se tendit Harry

-Elle seule peut empêcher ce mariage, moi je n'y peux strictement rien comme tu peux t'en douter, j'ai besoin de son aide

-Ah ah ah se mis à rigoler Harry, un malfoy qui a besoin d'aide, c'est une première, se détendit Harry en rangeant sa baguette !

-Je dois lui parler s'énerva malfoy, et cense de rire !

-Viens ! »

Harry agita la main pour suggérer a Malfoy junior de le suivre, se dirigeât vers le canapé bleu ou se trouvait hermione, elle était toujours en état de choc dans sa rob de chambre délavée, les cheveux emmêlés, et à la vue de malfoy, ses yeux 'agrandir et sa peau pâlit, elle se leva énergiquement et se jeta telle une tigresse sur le pauvre malfoy qui ne compris pas tout de suite se qu'il lui arriva !

En effet Hermione attrapa son fiancé par l'épaule et le bascula par terre, et se mis a lui tapé dessus sans trop réfléchir.

Ce jeu dura 10 secondes, le temps que malfoy reprenne ses esprits, et il captura les mains de la jeune fille, l'immobilisant partiellement, Harry quand a lui s'occupa d'encercler la taille de la jeune fille et de la ramener vers lui !

« Espèce de salle connard attend voir que je m'occupe de toi ! Harry lâche moi ! Commence a tu oser faire ca ! Pour qui te prends-tu espèce de fils à papa !sale morveux, lâche moi Harry tout de suite !!!

-Arrête mione, il n'est pas plus au courant que toi de l'affaire….

-Enfin si un peu quand même Potter, répliqua malfoy amusé de l'état dans lequel se trouvait la jeune femme, qui au passage, avait entrouvert son peignoir et permettait une vue agréable au jeune homme

-Dis donc granger, tu fais du sport non ? Dis le blond avec un petit sourire charmeur ! »

Hermione se rendit compte de la situation et de sa posture, se tendit d'énervement, et jeta un regard ombrageux au jeune homme !

« Sale morveux, dit elle en se relevant !

-Oui chéri, mais ce n'est pas pour nos ébats pré nuptial que je suis venu vois tu…je crois que toi et moi on devrai parler !

-Ah parce que tu n'es pas au courant peut être ?

-Si…mais j'espérais que tu pourrais régler se petit problème

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, je sais même pas qui sont ces gens, et de quels droits ils ….

-Ecoute ma chérie, dit drago, s'attirant un regard foudroyant de la part d'Hermione et quelques rires moqueur de la part d'Harry, vois tu, il se trouve que mon père et ton père aient conclus un contrat stipulant qu'on était fiancé

-De qui tu me parle, de l'autre fou qui a dit que j'étais ca fille ? Ce vieux crouton de De Rhodes ?

-Hein ? Dis Harry hébété par la nouvelle

-L'autre jour un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année est venu à l'institut, tu sais j'ai été convoqué dans le bureau du doyen ?

-Oui ? dit Harry soupçonneux

-Et bien, ce dingue a prétendu que j'étais sa fille …n'importe quoi je te jure

-Ce n'est pas vraiment des bêtises cherie, apparemment tu seras vraiment une de Rhodes….

-C'est qui ces gens ? demandèrent Harry

-Une riche et influente famille de sorciers, qui s'est un peu fait discret durant la guerre, repondit malfoy

-N'importe quoi dit Hermione, arrête de ma fixer comme ca Harry, tu sais bien que c'est déjà arriver que des gens prétendent être affiliés à moi, ce n'est pas la première fois ! C'est juste un taré de plus qui a besoin de redorer son blason en prétendant qu'un amie de Potter, le survivant, est sa fille ! Un taré je te dis !

-Cependant il serait plus que probable qu'il t'ai raconté la vérité, tu as vu les photos des tes parents ?

-J'ai vu le mec, mais...

-Regarde en 5 pages, dit malfoy en donnant le journal qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main depuis sa découverte ce matin, à Hermione

Cette deniere s'en empara, et en effet en page 5 se trouvait une photo de Mr et Mme de Rhodes

« Bon sang mione….dit Harry

-Oooooohhh non …… »

En effet la jeune femme en photo à coté du cinglé qui était venu la voir a son école, était d'une grande beauté, brune, les cheveux torsadés avec grâce et subtilité, la taille fine et le sourire ravageur, mais par dessus tout ca, elle était quasiment le copie d Hermione !

« Surprise Granger …surprise ! », rajouta Malfoy en lançant un regard de braise sur sa futur femme !

Un peu plus loin dans Londres, un jeune homme roux se réveillait difficilement de sa nuit quand il entendit toquer au carreau de sa fenêtre !

Son appartement qu'il partageait avec ses frères était tous ce qu'il y avait de rustique et la fine épaisseur du verre propageait de manière important toutes vibrations, que ca soit la pluie ou comme ce matin une chouette porteuse d'un message !

« Coq va t'en, laisse moi dormir !! »

Toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc ……………….. ;

" raffle……laisse moi!

Toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc to

" Sale bête" dit Ron en se levant enfin!

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et l'oiseau pénétra vivement dans sa chambre, en toussotant légèrement suite l'odeur qui y régnait !un jeune homme de 20 ans, tel que Ron dégageait dans une chambre aussi étroite qu'un placard a balai, et aussi rarement ventilé une odeur qui pouvait rebuter !

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, stupide oiseau ! »

Coq virevolta autour de son maitre, en lui désignant un épaisse enveloppe attaché a sa pate droite, elle était si épaisse que le petit coq avait de mal a resté en l'air !

« Donne ! »

Ron pris l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit rapidement ! Quand a lui, coq sorti aussi vite qu'il était rentré dans la chambre, s'aérant rapidement juste devant la fenêtre ouverte de Ron !

« Que …..Hein ? »

_Mon cheri, _

_j'ai eu mal au cœur en lisant le journal de se matin._

_ Qu'arrive-t-il à notre petite mione ?elle a des problèmes ?_

_ Est ce que c'est un coup monté du journal ?des malfoy peut être ?_

_Par merlin Ron, ton père est également tout retourné, il est parti rapidement au ministère pour éclairer l'affaire !_

_La pauvre petite, qui peut lui en vouloir autant ?_

_Fiancée à malfoy, la pauvre petite !_

_Est-elle vraiment une de Rhodes ?_

_ Mon petit va vite la voir, elle doit être au plus mal, quand à moi je vais essayer de joindre ton père pour avoir plus de détails ! Ginny est atterré, elle ne comprend pas !_

_Bisous_

_ maman_

Ron saisi le journal ou il pouvait lire en Gros : **Mariage très attendu entre le jeune malfoy….et la jeune de Rhodes, appelé également Granger !**

Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel !!

Dans les profondeurs d'un manoir, en écosse, un groupe de personnes était réunis autour d'un feu, en rond ! Chacun portait une cagoule noir, et arborait fièrement la marque d'un passé encore proche !

Les mangemorts se réunissaient en cette matinée

« Le plan fonctionne comme prévu mes amis !

-Malfoy n'est pas encore ici

-Il ne viendra pas, le maitre est mort ! Il ne se battra plus

-Quel intérêt alors que son fils épouse la putain de Potter

-Justement Parkinson….son fils est l'élément central du plan ! »

Les mangemorts se regardaient les uns après les autres, souriant à l'idée que Potter et toute sa clique serait bientôt fini !


	5. anciennes ennemis

..

.

Oouuuah, 1ere review ca fait plaisir! donc je vais remercier Elo pour avoir poster le 1er commentaire!

je commencais a désésperée^^, ca remotive!

en tout cas je te fais de gros bisous, en esperant que la suite te plaise.

Pour les autres: Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwssssss^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

. En ce début de matinée, l'air était frais dans les rues londoniennes. Les gens se réveillant à peine, ou d'autre allant juste se couché, c'était juste le moment de battement entre la croisée de deux monde : celui de la nuit et celui du jour !

Pour Narcissa Malfoy aussi, deux mondes allaient se croiser aujourd'hui

Elle avait rendez vous dans un restaurant moldu, pour éviter toutes rencontre inopinée, avec un personne qu'elle aurai préférer oublier….

La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues cela remontait à poudlard, et ca faisait un paquet d'années qu'elle avait eu ses aspics !

Elle se souvenait de cette charmante jeune fille, vive et insouciante, une griffondor évidement !

.

.

. A l'époque, elles étaient ennemis, et ca peux se comprendre : la reine des griffondor issue de la haute bourgeoisie francaise contre la reine des serpentards issue d'une des plus puissante famille d'angleterre, elle et Black, son déchu cousin, et narcissa avec Malfoy.

Black avait été envoyé à azkaban, tandis que son père l'obligeait à épouser, Ophion ! Malgré que narcissa ne la portâmes que peu dans son cœur, elle avait eu pour elle un élan de pitié….qui ne s'était pas vraiment atténuer avec les années

Il fallait comprendre, après tout Narcissa était une Black, et c'était un trait de famille d'être exceptionnel !

Son cousin était beau, intelligent, et promis à un brillant avenir, mais qui n'avait pas les relations adéquates à son potentiel ! Les maraudeurs l'avaient mené a sa perte, et il avait tourné le dos a sa famille qui état toute puissante dans ce temps la…rare sont les personnes qui survivent a ca ! Sirius n'avait pas survécu !

Et ophion … Narcissa senti un frisson lui remonter le dos en pensant a sa dernière entrevu avec lui !

Ophion était certes issu d'une grande famille, il était beau, et il était également très brillant, mais ophion n'également personne en terme d'asservissement a Voldemort ! Lucius comparé à lui était du petit lait !

Des son plus jeune âge, il avait participé a des attaques, ayant surement tué des centaines de gens, en torturant d'autant plus, soumettant sa famille a un mode de vie infernal !

Mais bizarrement, à la naissance de leur fille, Ophion la cacha à son maitre !et dans une famille de moldu en plus !

Apparemment Voldemort n'avait jamais fait le lien entre Ophion et Granger. Comme quoi il peut toujours y avait quelque chose de bon chez le pire monstre !

Ophion aimait sa fille, narcissa espérait qu'il l'aime encore assez pour ne pas lui imposer les même cruautés qu'il avait imposé a sa femme : torture, viole, séquestration ….narcissa avait entendu Ophion s'en venté auprès des autres mangemorts, il fallait le comprendre, il avait enfin dompté la lionne, tout ca durant le règne de Voldemort !

Autant vous dire que les réunions de mangemorts n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour les nerfs !

Rien n'avait été épargné à Turan de Rhodes ! Rien !

La perte de son amour, pris par la prison puis par la mort, un mariage forcé avec un monstre en puissance, un enfant non voulu qui lui fut arraché a la seconde même ou elle mis bas, et des rapports avec son mari assez sanguinolant….

Oui narcissa éprouvait beaucoup de pitié pour celle qu'elle avait hait !

.

.

. Elle entra dans le resautant, un petit bistrot sans promesse aucune ! Les lieux étaient vétustes, sombres, mais pourtant accueillant, l'endroit respirait la vie. Attablée à une table, dans les profondeurs du troquet, une femme, brune, la chevelure virevoltante, et les traits d'une grande finesse que des années de dur labeur n'avait pas estompés ! Turan se tenait droite sur sa chaise en bois, étant pour l'occasion vêtue d'un ensemble tout ce qu'il t avait de commun pour les moldus !

Narcissa avait presque oublié comme elle était belle, comme sa fille lui ressemblait !

Elle continua son chemin discrètement jusqu'a la fameuse table et s'assit élégamment sur sa chaire en bois

Aucune parole ne fut prononcé en premiers lieu, non pas qu'elles étaient hostiles l'une envers l'autre, mais après autant d'années sans se voir et tout autant à se haïr, elles se retrouvaient dans une situation qui ne méritait plus de parole ! L'air était léger, teinté de nostalgie pour poudlard, pour leurs jeunes années d'insouciance, pour Sirius…

Turan finit par rompre se silence, en prononçant quelques formules de politesse a l'encontre de Narcissa qui y répondait sans reproches !

« Autant en venir aux choses sérieuse Turan ! dit narcissa

-Oui…oui il le faut ! Tu l'as vu ?

-Qui ?

-…ma fille, répondit turan les yeux humides

-Oui, et ce pendant plusieurs années ! Tu ne l'as jamais …

-Non …il me l'interdit !

-Oh …. »Narcissa regarda la griffondor dans les yeux, attristé qu'on puisse ainsi tenter interdire a une mère d'aimer, de protéger de voir son propre enfant ! Elle pensa qu'elle aura pu elle aussi épousé Ophion, et se retourver elle aussi dans cette situation ! Non, une vie sans son drago, n'était pas une vie ! Narcissa posa délicatement sa main sur celle de Turan, s'adressant à elle non plus comme une serpentard a une griffondor, mais comme une mère a une autre mère, qui peur s'imaginer la douleur de l'autre

« Elle est très belle, repris narcissa, elle te ressemble énormément !

-Vraiment ? Tremblota Turan

-Oui, vraiment ! Et elle est très studieuse ! Elle est sortie de poudlard avec les meilleures notes jamais acquises pour les aspics ! Elle étudie l'institut des aurores maintenant je crois… »

Turan regarda narcissa longuement avant de réagir, ses yeux parlant pour elle et exprimant toute la reconnaissance qu'elle avait pour narcissa a ce moment même !

« Ma petite fille …. »Dit elle, laissant échapper une larme des ses grands yeux caramels !

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne parle, l'une car elle était plongé dans ses pensées, tentant d'imaginé une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et l'autre par respect pour la douleur qu'exprimait son ancienne ennemi, quoi d'autre qu'une mère pour comprendre une autre mère !

Finalement narcissa reprit paroles : « écoute, tu sais que nos maris ont fiancés nos enfants !

-Oui….ophion me la dit

-Je ne veux pas que ca arrive, dit durement Narcissa !

-pppppourquoi ? lança Turan, tremblotant de tous ces membres

-Écoute, ce n'est pas contre toi ou ta fille Turan, mais j'aime mon fils, tu peux comprendre ca, et je refuse qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'a nous, un mariage forcée, sans amours, je veux son bonheur, voldemort est mort maintenant, il a peut être la chance de repartir sur de nouvelles bases ! Tu sais bien que s'il se mari avec Hermione, il n'en sortira jamais, ton mari est trop ….

-Oui je comprends, répliqua doucement Turan en baissant les yeux vers son thé fumant

-Tant mieux car …

-Cependant, lança Turan en leva vivement ses yeux vers narcissa, exprimant une nouvelle émotion que narcissa eu du mal à interpréter

-Cependant, je crois que tu peux comprendre que malheureusement que seul un malfoy peut protéger quelqu'un et plus particulièrement ma fille d'ophion, ou des mangemorts

-C'est faux rugit narcissa

-Crois-tu que le fait qu'elle soit la meilleure amie de Potter lui soit d'une grande aide ? Ou qu'elle soit une grande et puissante sorcière ?

-Ecoute Turan …

-Non toi écoute, moi aussi j'aime ma vie, et je donnerai ma vie pour elle, si ce n'est déjà fait ! Moi aussi j'étais comme elle, brillante et bien entouré et pourtant regarde moi Narcissa !

-Regarde-moi !!! »

Narcissa leva es yeux vers son interlocutrice comprenant que malheureusement elle avait raison, seul son fils pourrait protéger sa fille de manière irrévocable

« Elle est sur la liste narcissa ! Ma fille !!

-Tur …

-Non narcissa, si elle ne l'épouse pas, tu sais pertinemment ce qu'il lui arrivera ! » Turan baissa la voix et se rapprocha de Narcissa

« Il la tuera narcissa ! Crois tu que pour l'hypothétique bonheur de ton fils je vais refuser la vie a ma fille ?

-C'est mon fi….

-Et c'est ma fille, coupa vivement Turan en regardant d'une fierté nouvelle son interlocutrice !

-De plus regarde-toi, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'es pas heureuse ! Regarde moi et dit moi que tu n'aimes pas Lucius

-Ecoute…

-Non ! Tu ne l'aimais pas non plus qu'on on vous a marié ! Mais regarde toi maintenant, tu es heureuse et ca se voit !qui te dit que ca n'arrivera pas entre eux ?

-Ils se haïssent bon sang !

-Oui…mais ma fille doit elle mourir pour autant ?

-S'ils veulent la tuer ils la tueront quand même marier ou non !

-Ils ne toucheront jamais a une malfoy, répondit turan en baisant les yeux !

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

-C'était l'un des derniers ordres du maitre narcissa…personne ne touchera à ton fils, ni à sa famille, car le maitre l'a désigné......il la désigné comme successeur ! Personne ne touchera à ton fils, et donc à ma fille, répondit Turan, en souriant sournoisement à sa compagne !

- par merlin non....souffla narcissa, effrayée soudainement

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Petite information

Turan: Aphrodite dans la mythologie étrusque

Ophion: titan archaique dans la mythologie grecque

De rhodes: grec qui a écrit une épopée^^

.

.

.

Oubliez pas: Reviews! ( parce que ca motive quand même^^ et donc les chapitres viendront encore plus rapidement!)


	6. un ange ?

Désolée pour cette longue absence, en espérant que la suite vous plaira

la nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures quand dans une rue lugubre de Londres, raisonna deux voix:

"-Malfoy comme a son habitude, a voulu faire le malin, et a déjà tout annoncé a la presse, mais....

-il a bien fait, Nott, il a bien fait!les voici devant le fait accompli!n'as tu pas entendu le ministre? Il se réjoui d'une telle alliance! non vraiment Malfoy a bien fait!

-Ta fille n'a même pas accepté d'être vraiment ta fille Ophion! d'après mon fils, elle a un sacré tempérament la petite! devant le fait ou non, je ne suis pas sur que ...

- ton fils devrait se montrer un peu plus respectueux envers ma fille s'il ne veut pas qu'il lui arrive des bricoles Nott!!

et n'oublies pas sa mère! Turan était pareil, exactement pareil! et regarde la maintenant, douce comme un agneau

Ophion regarda son interlocuteur avec un regard digne d'un fou, un éclair rouge passa devant son iris et un sourire machiavélique suivit

- oui, oui ...tu a fait des miracle avec ta femme, il est vrai! Mais c'est une amie de Potter, le conseil a peur Ophion, car si jamais cela venait a échouer nous n'aur ...

- oui je sais! mais ne t'inquiètes pas!Malfoy n'est pas des plus malin a ce qu'on m'a raconté! il Écoutera son père! et si ma fille décide à désobéir.....

- alors ? que vas tu faire ? la cacher une fois encore ?Tu me fais bien rire, pense tu réellement être capable de lui faire du mal ?

- si c'est pour son bien oui!le conseil ne voit ma fille que comme un moyen d'amener Malfoy fils a nous! Mais toi et moi savons bien qu'il est tout aussi important pour elle qu'ils se marient!

- oui Ophion, je sais. Mais personne ne sait pour cette liste, et il n'y a ..

- le risque est là!un jour le monde saura, et ils viendront tuer ma fille!

- mais ...

- les prophéties de cette vielle bique se sont toujours réalisées Nott, et je ne prendrait pas le risque avec ma fille!"

la discussion coupa court, car au loin le soleil commençait a se lever, dévoilant la froide humidité dans un bruissement de capes, ces deux mangemorts transplantèrent.

La rue devint déserte, enfin presque. Car personne ne se doutait que dans une poubelle de la ruelle, sous quelques sacs de détritus, ouverts ou non, se trouvait un homme, jeune, marquéa son bras par le signe des mangemorts ...

Turan de Rhodes, était une belle femme! Et invraisemblablement, sa femme l'était d'autant plus!C'est ce que Narcissa se dit, lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'appartement de la jeune femme. Il était tôt, presque 7h, mais Narcissa fut cependant assez surprise qu'on lui ouvre en robe de chambre! Elle fut encore plus surprise quand elle vit que dans cette robe de chambre se trouvait son fils unique Drago...

" -Drago ...

- oh, bonjour mère, dit drago tout en se baissant pour baiser la joue de sa mère, que se passe t'il ?

- c'est a toi que je devais demander ca, pourquoi es tu chez miss de Rhodes ? a moins que ...Les yeux de Narcissa se sont mis a briller, peut être tout espoirs n'etaient pas perdus apres tout.

- nous faisions des recherches mère, et je me suis endormi ainsi que Potter sur la banquette de Granger

-DRAGO!! arrête ca immédiatement!

- pardon mère, de Miss de Rhodes, mère

- appelle la Hermione, vous êtes fiancés maintenant.

- si vous le permettez mère, il reste quelques réserves sur cet état a clarifier voyez vous ..

-drago...

-il se trouve que miss de rhodes, ne soit pas foncièrement d'accord avec ses fiançailles, et d'ailleurs moi non plus.

-laisse moi rentrer, et va t'habiller!"

Drago fixa sa mère quelques instants, et la laissa s'avancer dans l'appartement d'Hermione, qui était déjà petit pour une personne, mais alors pour quatre...

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain,parfaitement réveillé et habillé, et fut surprise de voir Mme Malfoy chez elle, elle se tourna vers drago

" mère est passée vous voir mon adoré!" dit il en s'élançant embrasser hHermione, qui le repoussa assez brutalement

" non mais ca va pas toi, Mme Malfoy, que voulez vous?

- mon enfant, ne soyez pas si moldue, vous allez faire...

- pardon? moldue?

- ...parti de la famille des Malfoy, et toute Mme Malfoy...

- justement mère, intervint Drago, en voyant les joues d'Hermione devenir devenir rouge de rage

-se comporte selon une certaine étiquette, et ...

- mère ....

- et ne s'adresse certainement pas à ...oui quoi drago, je t'ai vu inutile de te répéter, je parlais a ta fiancée...alors Hermione...

- NOUS NE SOMMES PAS FIANCES PUT*IN DE B¤RDEL DE M£RDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Hurla Hermione de toutes ses forces.

- Mais voyons mademoiselle, Surenchéri Narcissa, qu'est ce que ..."

quand soudain, apparu derrière la porte de la chambre d'Hermione,Harry, apparement réveillé, en caleçon.

Narcissa, regarda son fils totalement décontenancé

" mère, voici Potter! Potter, ma mère!

- oui bonjour, je m'en étais rendu compte, un café Mme Malfoy? dit Harry en se dirigeant en Calbut vers la kitchenette d'Hermione

-drago...drago répéta Narcissa.... Drago

- calmez vous mère"

le calme sembla reprendre le dessus dans l'appartement d'Hermione et une agréable odeur de café se répendit

" alors un café Mme Malfoy ?

- oui, merci"

Harry dressa alors une table pour quatre, toujours en caleçon, et s'adressa à Hermione

" tu avais vu qu'un hibou attend devant ta fenêtre ?

-non, répondit Hermione, en se levant précipitamment"

Elle ouvrit la fenetre et détacha de la patte du hibou, une épaisse enveloppe.

" c'est une lettre des de Rhodes..."

elle ouvrit la lettre, et blêmit

" une certaine Turan de Rhodes, veut m'avoir pour le gouter....

- turan, oui votre mere, dit Narcissa.

- non ma mère n'est certainement pas cette femme.

- je vous l'assure

- elle m'a abandonné, apparemment, ne le saviez vous pas, ironisa Hermione

- ne jugez pas si mal Turan, Hermione....ne la jugez pas si mal...

- que voulez vous dire mère, demanda Drago

- mon cher enfant, si votre père avait été ne serai ce que la moitié aussi cruelle avec moi, que l'a été Ophion, votre père, avec votre mère, je ne suis pas certaine d'assurer que je serai encore ce se monde...

-quoi? dit Hermione, un peu hébétée"

Narcissa regarda autour d'elle, leva sa Harry se précipita sur sa baguette et pointa Mme Malfoy, qui continuait a sortir sa baguette

" j'insonorise la pièce, aidez moi"

Harry la regarda, abruti et compris alors ce qu'il avait a faire, Hermione le regarda sans comprendre

" mais qu'est ce que vous faites, bon sang, Harry ?!

- il semble que Mme Malfoy a quelques choses a te dire Hermione, et elle ne veut pas être entendu

- non en effet...

-devons nous vous laisser mère ?demanda Drago

- non non non, il est important que toi, et vous aussi Potter, soyez au courant, pour protéger Hermione, mais également te proteger toi Drago.

-Parlez, dit Harry

- ne vous impatientez pas Mr Potter, je connaissais assez bien votre mère Miss, nous étions à l'école ensemble, enfin nous étions dans la même promotion, moi a serpentard, elle ...a griffondor

-Pardon ?dit Hermione

- oui a griffondor, elle était tout aussi jeune, belle et insouciante que vous l'é brillante, très brillante....Ophion lui était plus réservé, élève de serpentard, mais plus âgé que , était, ajouta Narcissa en regardant Harry, très amie avec votre père, et elle était fiancée depuis sa naissance, a mon cousin, Sirius

- Pardon ?!? dire a l'unisson Harry et Hermione

-oui, fiancés. Mais ce n'était pas pour leur dé dans les premières années, ils ne s'appréciaient pas trop, mais dès que votre mère, commença a fréquenter James, Turan se mis a fréquenter puis Sirius est allé a Azkaban pour, enfin après toute cette Turan, du, sous l'ordre de son pere, trouver un nouveau fiancé....

-changer de fiancé?!Mais...

- vous savez Hermione, ce n'était pas une époque facile, surtout pas pour les jeune filles....au sang pur, si je puis dire...Turan avait défié son père des son entrée a Poudlard, en allant a Griffondor, elle a eu en quelques sorte, la même histoire que mon cousin, mais une fois l'école finie, et une fois seule chez elle avec sa n'avait le choix, moi même j'aurai du épouser un autre sepentard...

- quoi ?s'étrangla Drago

-oui, j'étais fiancé a un autre homme, lucius, était lui fiancé a ma sœur....et comme mon fiancé est mort, et que j'étais l'ainée....il fallait me marier...en " priorité"

- mais....mère, dit drago

- oui je sais drago, a ne pas te mentir, j'y suis allée un peu a reculons, mais j'ai du y allée, comme turan a elle aussi été obligé de se marier...

- vous n'avez pas abandonnez Malfoy pour autant, dit hermione

-Elle ne vous a pas abandonner Hermione, on vous a kidnappé, enfin c'est votre père qui ...

-que ..quoi ?

-oui, je vous l'ai dit, c'est d Ophion qu'il faut vous méfiez. Il a toujours été très respecté, et pas seulement a cause de son statut de sang pur et de la richesse de ses parents, non croyez moi, Ophion a développé l'art de la torture a peine sorti du berceau. Et une fois marié a votre mère, par merlin....se mis a hoqueter Narcissa

- quoi, quoi, qu'est t'il arrivé ?

- votre mère était fougueuse, jeune, belle et incroyablement têtue!Elle ne voulait pas épouser Ophion et le faisait savoir, et disons que une fois marier....elle a beaucoup moins parlé...

- que voulez vous dire mère? demanda Drago, voyant sa mère se mettre a pleurer

- il l'a torturé Drago...au bon sang de merlin, quel horreur, et quand il ne voulait pas le faire lui même, c'était des mangemorts qui le faisaient ....

-non ....blêmit Hermione

- si, malheureusement si....une fois enceinte, cela c'est arrêté.Et une fois que vous étiez née, aussi!vous aviez disparu, et Turan n'apparaissait que très rarement, et ne quasiment plus.A vrai dire ca faisait 15 ans que je ne l'avais pas vu....

- vous l'avez vu ?

- oui, hier, car a vrai dire je ne voyais pas l'interet des de Rhodes dans cette histoire ...

-pardon mère mais l'intérêt est assez probant..

-non , pas vraiment Drago, les de Rhodes, sont plus riches, plus puissant, et ont un réputation quasiment vierge comparé à la notre ...."

Drago regarda sa mere sans réellement comprendre, et commençait a être irrité de cette conversation

"mais j'ai compris leur intérêt dans ce mariage, il s'agit de vous protéger Hermione.

-Pardon me protéger ? mais de quoi ? voldemort est mort, je vous signal!

-oui je sais j'étais la merci, mais les mangemorts eux ne sont pas morts!Et selon un prophétie..

-pardon? pour une prophétie....mais la divination n'est quasiment jamais une science exact mère, dit drago

-oui, mais dans ce cas la, la prophétesse ne s'est jamais trompé...

- et qu'a t'elle prédit? demanda Harry

- que le fils d'hermione, serait....

- serait quoi? s'impatienta Hermione

- serait un ange......un vrai ange!annonça Narcissa complétement effrayée

voila voilou , en esperant que ca vous ai plus!

une petite review ferai plaisir! a très bientôt!


End file.
